dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
YUI
Perfil *'Nombre: 'ユイ /''' YUI *'''Nombre real: Yui Yoshioka *'Profesión:' Cantautora, Compositora y Actriz *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Fukuoka, Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 155cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gato *'Familia:' Dos hijos (gemelos) *'Agencia:' Stardust **'Discográfica:' Gr8! Sobre YUI Toda la carrera musical de YUI comienza en el año 2004 , cuando sus profesores le recomiendan un concurso de canto , ella aceptó. El día del concurso , las reglas eran que los se podían cantar 2 canciones , pero YUI cantó 3 , Its happy line , I know , y finalmente why me , pero esto no impidió que ella sacara el primer lugar entre 2000 personas con el puntaje máximo , todas las discograficas se peleaban para que ella firmara el contrato , pero esta finalmente se decidió y firmo un contrato con Sony music Japan , desde que ganó aquel concurso , YUI se ha esforzado mucho. Poco a poco , se fue transformando en una de las cantantes mas talentosas en cuanto musical y , instrumental y vocal de Japón , además que es una de las cantantes favoritas de la gente en aquel país , YUI fue la segunda mujer en japón en ganar 5 veces seguidas el primer lugar en Oricon , esto da evidencia de la popularidad de la cantante. Ella se caracteriza mucho por ser humilde , crear canciones hermosas con una letra profunda , cabe destacar que ella escribia poemas en su adolescencia , la gente la quiere mucho por ser humilde , ella se caracteriza por cantar en las calles hasta el dia de hoy , para compartir con la gente , a pesar de ser muy timida , se esfuerza en hacerlo lo mejor posible ,ella es muy cercana con sus fans y por su talento musical. Tambien es conocida en China , tiene una gran cantidad de fans , por ello , esta , hizo un gran y exitoso concierto en aquel país , las entradas se acabaron a las pocas horas de ser puestas a la venta. Sin duda YUI es una de las mejores cantantes de japon y Gran exponente de la Música Oriental. Temas para Dramas *''Please stay with me'' tema para Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (2010) *''My generation'' tema para Seito Shokun! (2007) *''Namidairo tema para 4 Shimai Tanteidan (2008) Películas *Song of the Sun (2006) Temas para Películas *''HELLO tema para Paradise Kiss (2011) *''YOU'' tema para Paradise Kiss (2011) *''Love and Truth'' tema para Closed Note (2007) *''Skyline'' tema para Song of the Sun (2006) *''It Happy'' tema para Song of the Sun (2006) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Singles' Temas para Anime *''Again'' tema de apertura número 1 para Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. *"LIFE" tema de cierre número 5 para BLEACH *''Rolling Star" tema de apertura número 5 para BLEACH'' Premios *'2007 20th Japan Gold Disc Awards': Artist of the Year: Nominada *'2007 Herself 30th Japan Academy Prize:' Rookie of Year:Ganadora *'2008 Herself MTV Student Voice Award 2008:' Best Artist:Ganadora *'2008 Herself Space Shower Music Video Awards '''08 : Best Pop Video:Ganadora *'2010 Herself 1st Brazil's J-Station Music Awards :''' Hit of The Year:Ganadora Curiosidades *YUI se casó en 2015 con un hombre no famoso. La pareja fueron padres de gemelos en agosto de 2015. *En agosto de 2017, YUI y su esposo se divorciaron. YUI obtuvo la custodia de ambos niños. *En agosto de 2018 se anunció que YUI está esperando su tercer hijo. Además del niño, YUI también anunció que está comprometida para casarse. Su novio es un entrenador personal de unos 30 años. La pareja se conoció a través de un amigo en común y comenzó a salir a finales de 2017, según los informes. El certificado de matrimonio se archivará en septiembre. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Perfil (Stardust) Galería HELLO-interview-02.jpg YUI-LOCKS-BACK-AGAIN-2010.08.23-1.jpg YUI+2.jpg yui.summer.jpg yuiradio.jpg YUI+noZoo+PNG.png Yui.....jpg 0003sdg2.jpg Videografía YUI - It's happy line-short ver.-|It's happy line-short ver. YUI - feel my soul-short ver.-|feel my soul-short ver. YUI - Tomorrows way - Pv|Tomorrows way YUI - LIFE - Pv|LIFE YUI - LIFE-short ver.-|LIFE-short ver. YUI - Good-bye days-short ver.-|Good-bye days-short ver. YUI - TOKYO - Pv|TOKYO YUI - I remember you-short ver.-|I remember you-short ver Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JSolista Categoría:Stardust